Some example embodiments provide die bonding apparatuses.
Semiconductor packaging processes include a sawing process for cutting a wafer to separate the wafer into individual dies (e.g., individual semiconductor chips), a die bonding process for bonding the individual dies to a substrate, a wire bonding process for electrically connecting the dies to connection pads of the substrate, a molding process for molding the dies and the peripheries of the dies, and a process for forming an external connection terminal on a ball pad of the substrate.
The die bonding process for bonding a die to a substrate is performed by using a die bonding apparatus. The die bonding apparatus pressurizes the dies onto the substrate to bond the dies to the substrate. Here, when an imbalance of a force occurs according to areas of the die while the die bonding apparatus pressurizes the dies, the dies may be damaged.